The Animal Spirit People
by Bastgurl
Summary: While running from the fire nation, the group stumbles across some very odd people with bending abilities. But will the team endanger these rare and unique people or help save them?
1. Kidnapped

This is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. If the characters act OCC and you care then don't read this. This is my story and I personally like it. Oh yeah I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Appa was flying high above the ocean below, trying to keep out of the eye of the firebenders who were only 2 miles away. 'Yip-Yip, boy' Aang commanded the flying bison. Through the clouds the group could see a small island. "Aang let's go down there. It might be deserted and we could rest there." pleaded Katara. Aang nodded and slowly let Appa float down.

They landed in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "This perfect for a campsite" Soka declared while inspecting the area. Aang went to get some firewood, Katara made the tent, and Sokka went to find food. "Hmm... I wonder if this is a rock or a nut" Sokka said quizzically. He was about to try and eat when something picked him up.

Sokka was moving about so violently that he could not see where he was going or who was taking him there. Suddenly he felt they had stopped but before he could open his eyes his carrier dropped him on the floor. "Nice landing" said a female voice. It seemed to be echoing. Sokka opened his eyes and looked around but found no one. "Come out here and face me like a man!" Sokka demanded. Abruptly a small gust of wind wooshed by him and there stood before him was a beautiful odd looking creature.

Katara was slowly putting the tent together. 'Does this go here or does it go there?' she asked her self while looking at two pieces that looked exactly a like. "Hmm.." she whispered. Out of nowhere something caught her in mid-thought. She opened her eyes to see a guy with dark green hair jumping them from tree branch to tree branch. "Who are you?" Katara asked demandingly. "No one..." the person said slowly. His voice was very dreamy and just like that Katara had fallen asleep to the lullaby that was his voice. She awoke to be tied up to some kind of post. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" said the green haired guy. Katara looked around to find that Soka and Aang had also been tied to posts. They were in some kinda underground lair of some kind. "Hey Katara!" Aang said.

Aang slowly picked up small twigs with Momo. "Momo, this is so boring" Aang complained. Momo was gliding from branch to branch above Aang. "Hmm... I don't they would mind if I did some airbending while I'm out here." Aang said while getting out his staff. He opened it and began to fly. He dodged the branches easily and started to do more advanced moves. He closed his eyes to feel they air brushing passed his bald head. CRASH! "Oww!" Aang yelled, "What was that?" "Hi!" Aang opened his eyes to find a weird looking girl a little younger than him hanging from a branch above him. "I gotta tie you up!" she said and before he knew it Aang had been hog tiedand blindfolded. He was now being swung from tree to tree. Aang was too excited to use his airbending to get out of the situation. Anyways he could take anything this kid could dish out, right?

So tell me what you think about it, okay? Anyways I always wanted to see people that didn't Asian on Avatar so this is why I did this. Did you guys notice that? All the different nations all have brown hair! I HATE THAT! Anyways keep reading and please review!


	2. Meeting the Village Ruler

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Our group of heros were now tied up to a post of some kind all staring at the people that had kidnaped them. "Hello" said a girl no older than 15, "I see you have met our warriors." "They're warriors! She doesn't even look older than Aang!" Sokka yelled. "They are our most talented and courageous people." the gal said. "I guess you don't have much of a selection than." Sokka muttered under his breath. "We caught all of you didn't we!" the girl warrior said. Sokka was going to shoot something right back at her but couldn't think of anything. "Well let me introduce myself and my warriors. I am Zukary (zoo-care-ee)" she said. She had red hair that was in a pony tail. She had a small headdress on that showed she was the ruler and a large grey cloak that covered her body. "This is Mokimo." She said pointing to the girl that had captured Aang. She had dirty blonde hair that was worn short. She was wearing a dirty pair of pants and a tube top. She looked about 11. "This is Tatashina but we just call her Tata" she said and pointed to the girl who got Soka. She was a little younger than Sokka, had dark grey hair that she put in two braids and was wearing black shorts and a dirty white long sleeved shirt. "And this is Hiromishi." she said while glaring at the boy with green hair. He was wearing a dark green jacket, a green shirt, and black pants. "Whatever." he said bluntly. His voice was different now, it was more normal.

"Uh so are you going to let us go or what?" Aang asked a little worried if these people were Avatar haters. "Oh yeah sure. Let them go Tata." Zukary said, caught a little off guard. Tata pulled out a dagger that had been hidden behind her back. "My pleasure" she said with a devilish smirk on her face. She quickly and painlessly cut both Aang and Katara's ropes but when she came to Sokka she cut his ropes fast and gave him a nick on his thumb. "Ow! You did that on purpose!" Sokka accused. "Maybe" she replied. Zukary led there guests to their rooms. "Where are we?" Katara asked curiously. "We're in a tree. Oh by the way please ask someone to escort you before you go wandering. We don't want you to get lost. Even if he is the Avatar." "How did you know? Did the arrows give it away?" Aang asked while looking at his hands as if they were gold. "No. Mokimo saw you flying and you have Avatar hands. Here are your rooms." Zukary said with a simple smile spread across her face. They went in to the rooms. They had big beds that had different themes to them. Sokka's was earth, Katara's was water, and Aang's was air. Katara went through the room and found a beautiful dress in the closet. It was a deep blue and had purple and gold trimmings. It laced up in the back. "That will look beautiful on you, Katara." Hiromishi said. "Oh how did you get in here?" Katara asked puzzled. "I used the front door." he said meanly. "Oh." Katara said a little embarrassed. "My Queen would like to see you at the banquet in honor of your friend." Hiro said uninterested. "Can I ask why your people have such weird hair colors." Katara asked a little scared of the response. Hiro shot a glare toward her. "We were all just born like this." Hiro said as his face softened. "Oh." Katara said. "I'll wait for you outside." Hiro said while opening the door to the waiting room. Katara quickly put on the dress but couldn't tie the back up. Suddenly Tata opened the door. She was wearing a really light grey dress that had a low neck line and two black gems on the sleeves. "I came to help you with your dress." Tata said sweetly. "Thank you." Katara said gratefully. "I think my brother ,Hiro, likes you..." Tata said while struggling with the tie. "Hiro's your brother!" Katara yelled. "I think he might of heard you." Tata said while looking at the door. 'They look so different! That's so weird.' Katara thought. Tata fixed the tie and decided to do Katara's hair. She put it up in a bun like thing. "I look amazing! Thank you so much, Tata." Katara said while looking at herself in the mirror. "It was my pleasure." Tata said while leaving. Katara put one last stray hair behind her ear and also left the room. Waiting outside was Hiromishi in a black and dark green ceremonial warrior suit, Aang in ceremonial robes, Mokimo in a golden yellow dress, Tata, and Soka who was also in a ceremonial robe. They all went to the dining hall. The room was light by lanterns and the laughter of the people sitting around the rectangle table. Zukary and a guy (the king) about her age sat at the end talking amongst themselves. Zukary and the king that sat next to her both stood up and said "Let the festivities begin." Aang and his escort sat next to the king and Katara , Soka, and escorts sat next to Zukary. Many different people began to come out of nowhere and place food on the table. Soka jumped out of his seat to chomp down all the food but Tata stopped him before he could get close enough to even lick it. "How rude can you get?" Tata asked herself. "Oh come on!" Soka said giving his puppy eyes. "Before we eat our delicious food, I propose we tell our guests our history." Zukary began. "I second that motion." the King. "It all began..."

How do you like? Tell me puh- weaze! Luv YA!


	3. The History revealed

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own Zukary, Tata, and Mokimo.

It all began 100 years ago. Our ancestors began to change. They suddenly knew bending and they had unhuman abilities of strength, flight, speed, and jumping. Some even had starange markings on there bodies that would light up when they were fighting. After being rejected by their families for these reasons and others too, they became wanderers. All of them searching, looking for a place where they would be excepted. My great grandmother was the first to find this island. Soon others came here too. Our best guess was that our people are drawn to this place. Anyways, they started building a village in this very tree. More and more people started coming so naturally we expanded our little community. Ourparents began longing regular civilisation(sp?).So at a grand councilthey decided that once you have had at least 2 children or become 30, you must leave the island. That is you see no adults. They are either gone or they live on the far side of the island. We depend onour people to come but now no one is coming." she said sadly, "But we will survive.Now please eat." When she finished she sat down.

"Can I eat now!" Sokka asked Tata. "Yes you may." she responded politely. But before Sokka could grab the piece of meat he had been eyeing Tata had taken it. She ripped through that thing like it was the first thing she had eaten in a month. Sokka looked around and saw that all the people were doing this. They were vicious andanimal like.

"So Mokimo, why aren't you eating the meat?" Aang asked. "Oh I'm a strict vegetarian." she said while playing with Momo.

"Um... Zukary, what were those "other reasons"?" Katara whispered. "Well Katara my people actually are-" Zukary was interrupted by a man with black and white hair who burst thu the doors. "M' lady, the fire nation boat is here!" he said out of breath. "Okay. Warriors get ready for battle." she yelled.

What will happen next? Only I know... Actually I'm not that sure ; Okay till next time please review!


End file.
